User talk:3RDRANGER
Would You Please Stop putting articles under full-stop/base categories. Base categories are meant for other categories. Like the Characters category would have Pacific Assault characters category, 2010 characters category, etc. Same goes for NPC's and Weapons. If there isn't a category for that game, feel free to make one and then link it to a full-stop category. If you keep doing it, it's punishable by a one week block. LTJG. B.C. Matsuyama 10:41, January 10, 2012 (UTC) What I Meant Was The Characters category is for subcategories. A subcategory is like Category:Medal of Honor characters or Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault characters. A fullstop category is not meant for individual articles, but for subcategories where there are individual articles. This makes the search much more specific and a significantly less cluttered base category page. Anything in the Fullstop category list falls under this. Currently, there are a ton of articles listed in these categories and I am currently in the process of dividing them up into more specific categories. Hope that clears things up. LTJG. B.C. Matsuyama 23:04, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Private can every i say here be private? I want to be able to talk witohut Charcoal accusing me BrooklynGuido42 would you consider linking my videos under the m240 and rpk section? Swolenator 00:11, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Cut Content Where'd you find all this cut content stuff for MOH2010? Did you find it yourself in the game files or was it released officially? FluoexetinePatch (talk) 04:32, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Battlelog Pictures Where are you finding these images for the gun, i tried looking for them but to no avail. Qw3rty! (talk) 23:31, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I know that, i just want to know what section the images are coming from. I cant find it. Qw3rty! (talk) 23:36, October 4, 2012 (UTC) There is no such tab on my screen, could you just give me a link for the website, im on this one, as what i got directed to once the Battle Log opened up. http://battlelog.battlefield.com/mohw/ Qw3rty! (talk) 23:49, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Sir, I'm glad to help, even though I get no rewards for it. I don't have much knowledge in terms of the series since I only have a handful, but I don't try to make them harmful at all. ---- Since you seem to be the (unofficial) head guy around here, is there anything that needs done? I'm around to help out if needed. --Warbear7 23:22, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:53, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Congratulations A personal congratulations on your successful adoption, I truly hope you continue your present dedication to the wiki and its revival. And thank you for the message you left on my wall, though that was some time ago. WEEABXTCHwall 16:27, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Now that you're an admin Could you take a look at the Candidates for deletion, and decide what you want done with them? I'll look around for more to add to the list as well. Congratulations on your new position, by the way. Thanks! --Warbear7 (talk) 20:36, May 10, 2017 (UTC) ---- Thank you for the promotion, looking forward to serving the wiki even further now! -- Warbear7 (talk) 05:12, May 12, 2017 (UTC) I am glad to give you so many edits that have helped the community sir. It was an honor being here, even though this series may never see the light again. I hope that you read this, and understand that although I'm not as active as before, I will indeed come back every now and then to do some hard work. Appreciation Sir, I am thankful that you consider me a good editor. I feel glad you told me that I made edits that aren't useless, or even bad for the wiki. It helps my confidence that I will be the best editor for years to come. You may not get this, but good luck. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 02:25, June 19, 2017 (UTC) A Bug? Hey there! So I did some editing, added some pictures etc....but some time later when I came back to check most of the pages' background appears white instead of black. Is it for only me or for you as well? Hatake98 (talk) 17:56, October 23, 2017 (UTC) RE RE: A Bug? I really don't know what caused to change most of the backgrounds to white. In some pages like the SVT-40's or the Gewehr 43's is still black. Maybe it's somekinda bug or I don't know. I hope that you can revert or change it back to black. About editing: Yeah it seems you noticed the amount of content I added. The reason it was because the franchise holds a special place in my hearth and to be honest: before I started editing the site it was really gappy. As for the future I try to fill MoH wikia with much information as possible. Hatake98 (talk) 21:51, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Back to normal. Everything seems to back to normal for me as well. I still don't know what cause the background to change itself. Anyway it's nice to have to black background back. Hatake98 (talk) 05:48, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Re-naming pages Hi there. I just want to ask you that since you are an admin, can you re-name pages? There is a page which I consider that it would be look better if it's re-named. It's the "Type 92 portable machinegun" which should be re-named as "Type 92 Lewis". The original creator hasn't knew that the Type 92 appeared in Rising Sun as well but only as a mounted mg not a portable like in Pacific Assault. Waiting for your response. Hatake98 (talk) 23:26, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Thank you. Thank you for the promotion I feel honored. I try to my best to support the wiki. Hatake98 (talk) 09:45, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Fanon problems There seems to be a rampant problem with certain users inserting non-canon and fanon information on character pages. Specifically, since approximately 2014 I've had to revert changes made to Mike Powell on multiple occasions. However, I appear to have hit a roadblock on another page. The page for Corporal Barnes is mislabelled as "Michael Barnes", and previously was renamed to "Mike Barnes" which is equally innacurate. For some reason, I'm unable to rename the page back to its original canon name and require admin assistance. I would also like to petition for protection to be added to Mike Powell amongst other pages, as it's a common page that suffers from this type of vandalism. If something could be done about the vandals themselves as well, that would be nice. Thank you, Aeliren (talk) 22:58, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Unfortunately, this admin has long been inactive Baker24 Damn. The administration tab still says they're active. Are there any other admins here who are still active? Aeliren (talk) 06:37, June 11, 2019 (UTC) Hatake is sometimes an asset. In fact, I've already edited the Powell page. Baker24